Daphne and Apollo
by bitterism
Summary: Hinata is Daphne, Sasuke is Apollo. All this takes place in Naruto's...*blank* You fill it out. NaruHina, tiny NejiTen. Sasuke-bashing... Kind of.


**Daphne and Apollo**

**by Soulmate of Silence**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Greek gods… Or Olympus or Microsoft Word 2007. TT_TT

(These '(w)' things are line breaks. FYI…)

(*3*)

Sasuke was in a squabble with Deidara about the almighty Sasuke's powerful arrows.

"Go get your own, Deidara. I've slain a great many monsters and killed many serpents. Quit messing around with them."

"My precious arrows can overcome yours, oh mighty Sasuke of the sun, un. Even you can be harmed by these, un." He stroked the arrows oh so carefully, then waved them under Sasuke's nose.

"Cupid, do that and your wings will be fried like KFC."

"I'm sooooo scared, un."

"Hn."

"You know that these arrows can make a person fall in and out of love, un?"

"Nice to know, DeiDei-chan."

Sasuke gave Deidara a look and strolled away towards the royal gardens of Olympus, his very presence making others make way for the god of cultures.

_Che, and they call him the god of archers, music, and all that crap. Whatever. _Deidara flipped his hair, turned away, and went to go bother Tobi for some coffee.

(TwT)

Neji, king of the gods, had seen this entire exchange between Sasuke and Deidara. He smirked and said, "Let's have some fun with this."

Tenten had just walked into Neji's quarters with a tray holding tea. When she heard of his little plot, she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Havest thou wreaked enough havoc on thee's mortals, Neji?" She lightly backhanded him and set down the tray.

Neji opened his arms welcomingly. Tenten hesitantly stepped towards him. "Still on with the Shakespearian, dear wife?" He nuzzled her neck. She moaned softly, then turned around.

"Look, just don't murder anyone anymore for any exact purpose and we'll be fine." She shuddered at the thought of Shakespeare's death, Almighty Neji's hatred towards Romeo and Juliet, and all the other barbaric - yes, _barbaric_ – things he had done when he hadn't liked something. Oh, the drastic measures of the almighty king.

Neji smirked and said, "No promises."

(O_O)

"Hinata!" Sakura called. She beckoned for the nymph to come over to the creek.

Hinata looked up from her bouquet of white daisies, lavender lilies, and pale orchids. "Hai, Sakura-sama." She gracefully skipped over with her bouquet in hand. "You called, Sakura-sama?"

Sakura smiled at her apprentice's formalities. "How many times do I have to tell you, it's Sakura," she teasingly chided. Hinata blushed and bowed in embarrassment.

"H-hai, Sakura-sam-… Er, Sakura."

"That's more like it." Sakura laughed and said, "Carry on. The Goddess of the Hunt can wait…"

(oAo)

"And then, un, he told me that if I kept disrespecting him, un, my wings would get fried like KFC! What and arrogant bastard, un!" Deidara pounded a fist on the table, pissed and high on caffeine.

"S-sempai, are you okay?" Tobi asked, concerned. "Does sempai need more coffee?"

Deidara shook his head at the offer. "No thanks, Tobi, un. But thanks, un, for asking. All I need is a way, un, to get back at him for insulting me, un!" He frowned, frustrated. Deidara ran a hand through his silky blonde locks.

"Maybe sempai would like to take a walk with Tobi?"

(=0=)

"Ohhh, more, Neji! More!" Tenten moaned loudly, her moans like music to Neji's ears.

"You want more?" he grinned evilly. "Come and get it." He pounced on her unsuspecting barely clothed form.

"AH! NEJIIIIII!"

(V.V)

"Tobi! I got an idea, un!" Deidara grinned triumphantly. "I'll find some hot chick that Sasuke likes, un, then shoot an arrow so that she doesn't love anyone anymore, then shoot an unsuspecting Sasuke, un, with the arrow that makes you love the first person you see, and then havoc will be made, un." Deidara's face held an evil, mischievous look. He began to walk towards the mountains.

Tobi ran after the psycho art dork. "Tobi doesn't think that that's a good idea, sempai!" he called. But it was too late. Deidara had flown to the mountains. _There's no way Tobi can stop him now…_ he thought sadly. So, he skipped off towards the heavenly meadow and picked wildflowers.

(iUi)

Deidara was slowly reaching the top of the mountain. Once he reached the top, he sighed and thought, _Stupid wind gods. Not letting me fly, un!_ He rubbed his sore feet. _Well, at least I made it to the top, un._

He looked around at the view. He could see everything. From the olive trees made for the goddess of wisdom, Tsunade, to the entrance to Hades, the realm of the god of death, Sai.

Peering through the vast place, he used his keen vision to look for Sasuke and a hot chick that was nearby. Smirking proudly when he found both, he drew an arrow into his bow and aimed.

The arrow was black and had a blunt tip made of lead.

"Now, he'll get it, un."

(n-n)

Hinata was strolling in the forest when she felt a sharp pain in her heart. (She hadn't known that Cupid was doing this.) She gasped in shock and bent over with one hand on her internal wound, trying to ease the pain. She tried to suppress the tears pricking at her eyes, but to no avail some leaked and dropped onto the grass. From the teardrops, little teardrop flowers grew almost immediately.

Suddenly, something came up. She realized that deep in her heart, she didn't want to marry. So she ran to her father, Hiashi, who was the river god. He was in the river amid a group of water nymphs.

"Hello, daughter. What is it you want?" he asked, pleased to see her.

"Father! I never want to marry!" she cried.

Frowning, Hiashi replied hysterically, "But I want grandchildren!"

"No, father! Promise me that I'll never marry!" she screamed frantically.

Sighing, Hiashi agreed to her request. "Yes, daughter. I promise."

(X/X)

As Sasuke came upon Hinata in the forest, Deidara pulled back the taut string of his bow. After shooting the arrow, he laughed and walked away.

The arrow had been golden with a sharp tip.

Now, as Sasuke was the god of healing and medical issues, he didn't feel any pain. But he did feel uncontrollable love and desire once he came near Hinata.

"Hey, you. Marry me." He looked at her, and her stare was a mix of shock, disgust, and fear. So Hinata got up and ran.

"Beauty, where are you going?" he called after her. He ran like the wind when he'd realized that she was running. From _him_.

Sasuke sped after her, desperate to catch her. "Please don't run! I'm not your enemy!" These words only made Hinata bolt even faster.

She was dashing so fast, the tree nymphs and nature spirits were complaining about how she "rustled my leaves" or "made me feel trampled on" or "ripped off my petals". But she ignored it all, not wanting to be caught by a man, possibly even a god.

Sasuke dashed after her, wanting to hold her, to touch her, to kiss her soft, plump lips. Her exquisite beauty attracted him. The more she tried to get away from him, the more he wanted her.

(DoD)

"Ah, Tenten. That was wonderful." Neji smirked. "Shall we check on our little plotees now?"

Tenten nodded, breathless from their little _escapade_ just moments ago.

("^")

Hinata was running out of energy and stamina to continue this chase. She was slowly decreasing in speed, and she knew it. She wouldn't be able to keep this up any longer. She heard his ragged breathing come closer and closer.

"Father! Help me!" she shrieked.

Hearing her plea for help, he obliged. But he did the stupidest thing imaginable – he turned his daughter into a tree. Yes, a TREE.

As Sasuke saw her suddenly morph into a tree, he freaked out. "HOLY SHIT! That girl just 'effing turned into a tree!" The idea that she wouldn't be his sunk into him, and he sighed, dejected. "Dammit."

($O$)

Naruto awoke, suddenly sitting up and smashing his head against the headboard of his bed. "Ow, dammit."

He got out of bed, put some clothes on (he had slept in only his boxers), then headed to the kitchen for some ramen.

"What a crappy dream," he muttered. "Hinata's mine, all mine…"

When a certain Hyuga heard this, she fainted. "I-I'm… Naruto-kun's?"

(+v+)

Well. It's finally done… So yeah. Hope you liked it. I used the Greek myth of Daphne and Apollo and modified it to make it more modern and not so boring... I hope my mission succeeded. :D

I had a flute concert yesterday… It was fun. But it took forever and I'm so tired now…

OKAY I HAVE TO STOP RANTING ABOUT MYSELF. /rage/

Love always, Soul-chan.

(Click that sexy button down there…)

**V**


End file.
